Immortal Lover
by Zeorii
Summary: Rasiel comes across a cruel, red-headed vampire child. What series of events could occur between them?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue  
Author`s Note: Rasiel / O.C. Pairing. Otherwise known as Rasiel / Zeorii. _Rated M. Read at your own risk._ ( Gore , Bits and pieces of violence. ) _Includes one or two adult themes._

* * *

The strong frangrance of blood cast over the entire castle. A small, blonde male, whom, by the looks of it, appeared 8 years of age, lied outstretched on the blood-soaked bed. Outside of his bedroom, fresh, 'royal' blood painted the walls.

_Expected a trophy, bastard. . .?_

" Ushishishi. .and he called himself the winner. .? I`m the true champion, you should have learned your lesson by now. "

Another blonde, looking very similar to the other, only distinguished by clothing, turned the doorknob and headed out.

_C-Che. .I may be dying, slowly, in agonizing pain. . .doesn`t mean i`m __**helpless**__, at this point. You`re still not the winner of this round. . ._

The male propped himself up with his arms, which were quivering. Although he was bleeding out rapidly, and his body was broken down from lack of strength, he was determined to get out of this wretched place. It was the least he could do before dying.

**The least. **

Moving his head slightly to the right, his lips parted to let out a loud groan, from the stinging pain in his neck. How much more damage could be done?

_Not in here. . .I don`t want to die in here. ._

His hand shook as it reached out for the nightstand in front of him, using it to help himself stand up. His knees buckled, his legs gave out, and he simply collapsed to the floor.

_Haa. . .you`ll always be a loser. .see? I`m not down just yet. . ._

**He didn`t want to admit defeat.**

He stood once again, falling with his back against the wall. He slid a bit, but reached out for another object to give him support. Staggering over to the bedroom door, the joints in his knees paining him terribly, he doddered, holding onto anything coming his way. Gradually, he got to the front door, bearing through the pain.

Heading out, he advanced to the stairs of the porch, limping down, then tumbling down when reaching the last step. Somehow, he managed to get out the gates, believing his brother was long gone by now. Picking up a slow pace into the forest, he tossed himself against a tree, leaving behind an unnoticeable trail of blood.

That trail couldn`t really be _seen_ as well, but, as a matter of fact, the aroma could easily be picked up. The sound of leaves being crushed under footsteps echoed inside the blonde`s head, who was losing consciousness. The echoing got louder, and it began to annoy him. For sure, something was approaching him. He`d die soon, no need to worry.

He felt a warm breath against the nape of his neck, and he jumped slightly, not turning his head. It hurt, to do even that.

" So, it`s your blood, giving off that tempting scent. "

The blonde grumbled, turning his head a bit, to look at the tall, slim figure. It was another male, who had flaming red-hair, and the brightest electric-blue eyes one could ever see.

The red-head grabbed the other`s collar, pulling him up to his eye level. He swept his index and middle finger across the blonde`s cheek, licking his fingertips afterwards. After a light chuckle, he stated.

" Such blood can`t go to waste. "

_This guy`s insane. . ._

The blonde wanted to rest in peace. Was that too much to ask for? He began to put up a fight, using the last of his strength to get away. He was stopped, however, when the older male grabbed his two wrists. He squeezed down on his exposed veins, as his eyes narrowed. The other whimpered.

" Don`t piss me off, now. I`m not letting you bleed out for one reason, don`t think you`ve gotten on my good side. "

The last thing the blonde heard was _good side_, before he had gone limp.

He was slung over the red-head`s shoulder.

" You lost enough blood. I can declare the rest mine, from this point on. "

* * *

_Prologue; end._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One  
Author`s Note: O.C. / Rasiel pairing. Otherwise known as Zeorii / Rasiel. Rated M;_ read at your own risk_. ( Gore, includes some violence. / In future chapters. / _Includes a few __**adult themes**__._

* * *

The blonde woke, in a place unknown to him. He had tight bandages on his arms, legs, chest, and abdomen, beneath blankets, his head propped up by a few pillows. His eyes wandered around the room, visualizing his surroundings. Everything spun around wildly, his body feeling like a dead weight. What had happened?

He closed his eyes for a few minutes before opening them again, hoping the dizziness would go away if he had done so. But, it did not. This was surely vertigo. He tried opening and closing his palm, although it felt as numb as the rest of his body.

The red-headed child glared down at the deathly pale boy, cocking an eyebrow at his sickly awakening. He then yanked the blankets down, the blonde shivering from the sudden action.

" Get up. "

_That voice, vaguely familiar._

" I said, get _up_. "

He tried to sit up, and managed to prop himself up with his arms, but it didn`t help as much at the fact that they were shaking.

" Good. "

His eyes shifted to look at the male beside him. He still couldn`t turn his head.

_The same boy from earlier. _At least, from what he could remember.

" O-Oi. . . You-. . " he paused, not daring to finish his sentence, by the rough grip on his shoulders. He felt a discomfort in his neck, that later turned into a dull, awkward feeling. " H. .Hn. . " He bit down on his lip, roughly, as the ache converted into a stinging pain. Biting down on his lip, breath stopping, he heard soft gulps. His vertigo grew worse, then after what seemed like forever, his pain faded away.

" Hm. . .I consider myself lucky, coming across you. Be fuckin` grateful I didn`t leave you to die. "

The blonde didn`t dare let a word escape his lips.

" I could tell, you didn`t want to die. "

That was true. More than anything at the time, that was all he wanted.

" Am I correct? "

He nodded, slowly.

The older male sat on the beside, arms crossed. " So, what is your name? "

" Rasiel, " he replied immediately. " How about yours? "

" Zeorii. Now, 'Rasiel', get up and follow me. "

Rasiel looked up at the electric blue-eyed boy, who seemed to be losing his patience.

" I. . .I can`t move. I don`t have the strength. " His voice shook, with fear.

_Get it together, he`s not at all scary. .I just want to leave this damn place._

" You believe I care, because? " Zeorii grabbed his wrists, pulling him off the bed to stand. " I told you to get up, did you not hear me? "

He nodded once again, his legs trembling.

" Now follow. "

With slow, careful steps, the blonde gained a steady pace behind the boy. Rasiel could pick up the wonderful scent of food.

After what seemed like half an hour, food was set on the table. Siel stared down at it, unsure if his stomach was able to handle the food. How long had he been passed out anyway?

" Are you going to eat? " Zeorii questioned, annoyed at the thought of knowing he wasted his time, and food, on this worthless blonde.

Rasiel began to eat quickly, stopping once his stomach felt as if it had turned over. " Can I go to the bathroom. . . "

Zeorii sat up, looking at the food, which was about 3/4 done. " No. " He later answered.

" . . Oh. . Uhm. . The food tasted. . .foreign. . Where are you from? "

" Russia. What about you, then? "

" Ah- oh. Italy. "

The table was cleaned up, and the red-head turned away to wash the dishes.

Siel`s eyes flashed over to the front door, realizing this was the perfect chance. He stood, and despite how heavy his legs felt, he sprinted out of the kitchen, throwing open the door and dashing for it.

**Risking it.**

Racing down the stairs of the porch, he believe he had succeeded.

_Now to run as far as I can away from this place- this. .boy._

" Hah! Really thought you could run away? "

He staggered forward slowly, and came to a stop.

_Caught. . ._

Zeorii`s voice. He sighed.

**Back where he started.**

* * *

Chapter One ; end.


End file.
